


For The Record ( Did you love me ?)

by The_omen



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Siberia Scene in Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_omen/pseuds/The_omen
Summary: Its 3AM and I'm thinking what if Tony Stark would have died in siberia during Civil War and had left a recording for his fellow avengers, his family as his reminder. What happens when the Rogues come back and are greeted with an image of the past that they knew yet didn't know.There is some major secret not in the description... I hint : no one knew about a certain couple.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	For The Record ( Did you love me ?)

When the Rogues came back they hadn't expected a warm welcome. But what they got was beyond all , it could freeze hell. Pepper Potts , the dragon of SI, stood in a stance of a warrior. Rhodey right behind her, with a stare that could cause genocides. It lacked one familiar face, the face of their genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. Tony didn't return from siberia, at least not alive and tho his arc reactor was damaged by the shield of the captain, he didn't die from the impact , but from the arc reactor (which was functioning well mind you ) stopping , which was unexplainable, but it meant Steve wasn't guilty, tho some people thought otherwise. 

Steve decides to break the ice and say "good to see you're doing better rhodey", "You lost your right to call me that Rogers." Things became tense again, probably more than before. Clint was about to say something when pepper cut through and said "work needs to be done people, this wasn't a holiday, at least not for us, the sooner it's done the better", her voice meant business and they complied because they had just received their pardons, they didn't wanna risk it. Wanda was quiet, sam didn't say much, clint was irritated, bucky didn't even want to be noticed and steve was talking the lead in everything. 

For some reason both of them seemed on the edge. They moved towards a conference hall in silence. They sat down and Pepper spoke again "you all are aware that the accords have made some adjustments and you all have received your pardons on specific conditions, before we move to that" she cleared her throat and people noticed her eyes were glassy, she continued "before we move to that, the former, late avenger" she spat the word late "Tony Stark has left all of you recordings" clint wanted to make a sarcastic remark but the flames in Rhodey's eyes made him aware he wouldn't wanna fuck with him right now.

"the first recording is in fact for you Mr Barton" she handed him a little ball with the symbol of a bow and arrow made on it. When the button was pressed, a hologram came to life. It was tony, he looked somewhat younger than when they last saw him, he was in casuals, the hologram began to speak "hey bud, this recording is to reach you wherever you are, after and if i pass away before you, and i wish that be the case, I wouldn't wanna loose a brother". Tony, the hologram paused and then resumed "if I'm not there please don't do anything stupid, Laura and the kids need you." The mention of Laura and the kids made him sad, the settings change and it looks like he is recording this just after the airport fight. "Clint, i never wished for this to happen to you, I tried everything I could, i believed they would get you on home arrest and not that raft. I am working on getting laura and the kids out, they can be in danger and i swear i'll protect them. I am leaving a million behind for the family in case they need it, and i swear birdbrain if you dare say i am showing off my money i'll shove an arrow up your ass, you are the closest i have to a brother, and that makes Laura my sister in law, I'm the favourite uncle too i guess, but I won't tell steve, i dont wanna make him jealous. ", a sad smile came over his face "so long brother" and that was it, he didn't know what to say, Tony after everything saved his family from potential danger. Emotions overcame everything and a single tear escaped his eyes, he was so wrong and he was so sorry. Everyone else was shaken no less. 

The next one was for Natasha. A similar hologram came in sight and started talking "first of Natashlie, fuck you for stabbing me in the neck and yes i said fuck you because if you're seeing this i'm dead anyway and you sure as hell are not coming to hell so I'm safe in the afterlife too". That took her by surprise, he believed he was going to hell but she deserved heaven? He spoke again, slightly sadder "and thank you for stabbing me with what saved me, instead of a knife. You are, what i can say, is what a sister would be like to me. I have to say i love your hair" he giggled a little "i know how we met was a disaster, but what followed was a blessing, i mean i knew when i was with you nobody other than you could kill me and I'm saying that as a compliment. For you I am fixing a lil amount of money and i may or may not have bought an orphanage under your name, its fully functioning even right now, go visit it sometime. Now you have so many children, dare i say you're now a Nanny Nat. Also you still haven't figured out who i'm dating so i think you're rusting miss super assassin ". Pepper and tony had broken up after the New York incident, she couldn't handle the stress of the doubt that he'll come back when ever he left her side . They had settled things and promised to be friends and as friends she still cared deeply for him. Two years later she was made aware he is seeing someone but didn't tell who. Natasha smiled a little, Tony had that effect on people. "stay safe my spider sister, and take care of the rest of the team for me, you're the responsible one right."Everyone was on the verge of tears. Pepper looked like she wanted to leave the room right there and then and Rhodey sat in the back away from the sight of the people. The Rogues were shocked and shaken, they could burst into tears anytime. 

Bruce's was not that long , Tony began " You little rage monster i love you my science bro , don't let Hulk gonon a smashing spree because I'm dead " video cut and new settings appear "where the fuck are you , Bruce , i can't trace the jet , i can't contact you just where are you !? Did i irritate you this much you left earth ? " A dry chuckle escapes and he says "come back brucie bear the lab feels kinda empty , and i will , and be sure of that i WILL set nat on you ..." 

Thor's was a simple message too " Point break you better come visit me sometimes , you're a god you can like go in and out of heaven and hell right ? You must be having contacts at least . So if i leave i expect you to come see me sometimes " the settings change " Things have changed brother mine . I know when and if you come back things will be very different than the last time you saw us . I do hope we get to meet one last time . Just once more , i miss ya . I still wanna know , are elevators worthy ?! " 

After that it was for Wanda. Tony started "I don't what to say to you. We hadn't known each other for long but there are things i needed to clear out with you, if I hadn't yet before passing away. I am sorry for your brother, i really am and i am sorry for your parents, but let me tell you this , it wasn't me who sold the weapon that killed your parents. If you had just looked through my mind before you have me that nightmare and put the seeds for ultron in my head, you would know it wasn't me. I know what it feels like to be misleaded and i hope the future is happier for you. " the setting changed, it was again after the airport fight."i am sorry wanda" that took her aback "i thought i was protecting you when i locked you in the house, i was afraid of what the masses will do to you and i dare not say if you lost control among general public. I am not doubting you, but things need to be calculated. I am sorry for the impact it had on you, people make mistakes but i hope mine can be forgiven, i wish you a happy life " 

Sam's was the smallest , with just a thank you for telling him where steve was so he could now save him and his friend. He didn't know what to feel. So he simply locked himself off. 

Last came steve. The hologram began" hey there steve, i know you must be feeling the worst you've ever. But i want you to know and you better believe it, whatever may have killed me, it wasn't your fault. Whatever monster or accident or anything that killed me, you couldn't have saved me. I do wish that I never have to use this for i want to live with you but then i don't want you to die before me, I don't think I'll be able to handle that ". Though everyone was now crying, something was bothering them about how Tony was speaking about Steve. There was something that didn't make sense, Tony would flirt with death itself but this was something more intimate. The hologram changed to post airport fight, what took people off-guard was that Tony had tears in his eyes, "I am sorry steve, i didn't mean for this to happen but you have to understand, i was not wrong, maybe not totally correct but i was not wrong. you just had to listen to me. With so many people breathing down my neck i don't know which day could be my last. So i am recording this. Steve please come back. You've got your james..... I got mine paralysed, I've lost too many people Steve please" the hologram cut off with the Tony Stark on his knees crying. Suddenly the hologram was on again showing the scene from Siberia. Steve's eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen. People stood up from their seats, hands over their mouth. Pepper furious and Rhodey was now behind her. The shield slams into the reactor and Tony goes still, anger leaving his eyes, now empty, like a void. Cap drops the shield to go to bucky and pick him up and there comes a little whisper.... "did you love me" cap doesn't look back and proceeds to leave with bucky against his side. The whisper comes again "did you ever love me....." silence follows. "he was your fella.." says bucky who had made himself scarce till then. His voice too low for anyone to hear . Everyone looking at steve with wide eyes not able to comprehend what had just taken place. "Friday?" Tony's voice jolts everyone back. "Friday are you there?", "yes Tony i am here" came a little voice , leaving the formalities for now. After a moment Tony says the horrifying words that will give every single person in that room nightmares for life. "Friday..... Stop the arc reactor". A chill ran down everyone's spine and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Tony i cannot do that, I won't do that!" replied the AI showing emotions people believed they didn't have. "override all codes, and do as I say, stop the arc reactor. But.... Just don't go ok, I don't wanna leave alone. I will manually stop it if you don't, but I'm scared,please." after what seemed like eternity a voice came again. "Tony please don't make me do this" this was around the time she sent signals for help. "Friday let my last action be my own" his voice was hoarse and every word seemed like it caused him pain. He realized Friday won't listen so he said an override code and soon the element of the reactor dimmed down. He went ghostly pale. Friday's little voice came again "i'll miss you boss", "i'll miss you too fri, I'll miss you all. You know i miss mom right now" his voice slowing by the second. Friday somehow searched for the voice of Mrs Stark that was recorded in the showing of BARF technology. And the air was filled with the lullaby of the fallen angel his mother was. As and then a he said "that will be all miss potts". And a few seconds later "i loved you steve" With a little smile his heart rate came to an end. No one understood what those last words meant but pepper fell to her knees and cried with a scream that could shake the earth and tear the sky.   
Wanda had to leave the room. Sam had his head in his hands. Clint was next to Natasha, both silently mourning. And Steve, his soul was dead. Bucky just stood there. He couldn't console his friend, he just didn't know how. That room had become the grave of Steve's soul and no amount of words could bring it back. Rhodey took pepper away. Same left with bucky. Natasha and clint soon left too. Steve was left alone. With the image of his lover in front of him. The lover he killed. On his Knees, tears in his eyes, he saw the orb opened showing two rings with his and Tony's names on them.   
There was nothing to say, death's silence silences all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the reader , i hope you have a great day ! The author is an emotional masochist . And has insomnia . So please read some fluff after this .   
> Also as to why he said his last lines is because it is believed before death people see their whole life in seven minutes. So he saw his memories and those are his reactions ..


End file.
